Detrás del Telón
by Pinky.LadyUchiha
Summary: YAOI" Una historia en Realidad Alternativa sobre TerryxAlbert


**Detrás del Telón**

La noche caía y como siempre en los asientos delanteros un hombre joven, rubio, alto y apuesto se sentaba a ver la obra, casi siempre en los mismos lugares del centro.

No importaba cuantas veces veía esa obra, siempre era magistral para él, pero mas magistral era aquel actor que la representaba como si de verdad estuviera representando una parte misma de su vida.

Sus ojos azules simplemente se perdían en los del actor, aquel moreno alto de cuerpo fibroso y cabello castaño oscuro, su sola voz le hacían viajar a un mundo que no concebía, era extraño el poder que ejercía sobre él, su sola presencia derrumbaba los muros tan solidamente construidos, no podía ignorar aquellos sentimientos que invadían por completo su piel y obstruían sus sentidos.

La obra seguía su curso y aquel actor moreno se percataba que día tras día aquel hombre rubio se sentaba en la misma fila observándolo fijamente, él se había fijado en sus ojos que denotaban inquietud, algunas veces hasta miedo y eso le parecía extraño y gracioso, él sabía perfectamente a que se debían todas esas dudas, el lo había pasado y lo había experimentado.

Esa noche, cuando la función por fin terminó con éxito, las personas comenzaron a salir, comentando la obra y por su puesto la gran actuación de Terry Grandchester, esto cansaba a Albert, escuchar como las chicas comentaban entre si las propuestas hechas al actor y de las incidencias en los lugares donde se efectuaban las fiestas para celebrar a Terry.

Realmente era cansado escuchar cada noche lo mismo, hasta se planteó el hecho de que Terry realmente disfrutaba de aquello.

**- Pero ¿A quien quiero engañar? **–fue lo que se preguntó en voz alta el rubio tocándose la sien y negando con la cabeza, el rubio seguía sentado en aquel asiento, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.

**- La verdad no se a quien quieres engañar, no puedo contestar a tu pregunta con exactitud **–una voz que venía desde el escenario lo sacó de su trance, el rubio volvió sus ojos a donde se escuchó la voz y sin mas hasta ahí reaccionó su cerebro.

Aquella voz era de Terry que con una sonrisa de medio lado y casi maliciosa le contestaba le medio contestaba la pregunta que había hecho el rubio, este se puso de pie y caminó un poco hasta acercarse al actor.

**- Perdóname no sé ni lo que estaba diciendo, a caso ¿pregunté algo? O ¿dije algo? **–lo miraba un poco extrañado Terry soltó una risa que casi parecía carcajada, se escuchaba en todo el teatro ya que a esas horas ya no había ni un alma y parecía que el rubio ni se había percatado de aquello-. **Que bueno que te voy de chiste, pero ¿te estás burlando de mí?** –parecía no comprenderlo.

**- No, no discúlpame es que parece que no te has percatado de que el teatro ya cerró y que no queda nadie, mas que tú y yo.**

En ese instante Albert volteó hacia todos lados sintiéndose realmente idiota y por fin riéndose de él mismo.

**- De verdad no me di cuenta cuando fue que me quedé solo** –extendió la mano para presentarse-. **Albert Andry, mucho gusto **–el rubio sonreía ahora sí un poco mas relajado y Terry al instante estrechando su mano se dio cuenta de aquellas impresionantes facciones del hombre, realmente era muy atractivo.

**- Mucho gusto Albert Andry **–sonreía de lado-. **Terry Grandchester **–apretó con firmeza su mano sintiendo la suavidad de la piel del rubio, en tanto Albert sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido_-. "__**¿Nervioso? No, no puede ser"**_–eso era lo que pasaba exactamente por sus pensamientos.

**- El gusto es totalmente mío Terry y puedes llamarme solo Albert** –sus manos se soltaron y quedaron en silencio mirándose y perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules, de pronto el rubio volvió a retomar la palabra-. **Bueno Terry creo que es hora de irme, ¿me podrías decir por donde puedo salir?**

**- Claro, sígueme. Sube por esas escalinatas para qué subas al escenario** –el moreno seguía los pasos del rubio, realmente le había impresionado ese hombre.

Albert cuando puso un pie en el escenario su piel se erizó, sintió una gran carga de energía que hizo casi se detuviera al instante, Terry notó aquello y fue a su lado.

**- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Te sientes mal?** –lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó hasta una de las sillas que utilizaban en la representación para que se sentara unos momentos.

**- No, estoy bien Terry, muchas gracias. Creo que fue la energía que corre en este escenario, esto es realmente es impresionante** –le dijo Albert mientras posaba sus ojos en los del actor.

**- Creo saber a que te refieres** –se sentó a su lado y de nuevo se hizo ese silencio molesto-. **¿Quieres que vayamos hacia la salida?**

**- No, espera ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí?** –Se recargo totalmente en el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho-. **¿Tal vez tienes algo que hacer?** –lo miró abriendo un solo ojo.

**- No, en realidad después de que acaba la presentación me quedo unas horas mas ahí precisamente donde estas sentado. Es muy desgastante a decir verdad, pero amo el escenario.**

Albert lo escuchaba hablar y en sus labios se dibujó una sutil sonrisa, Terry notó aquel gesto y sabía que él era el que provocaba esos gestos del rubio, sabia cual era la situación con el rubio y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo era la primera vez que dudaba un poco.

**- ¿Sabes que te admiro mucho Terry?** –le dijo sin mas pero sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

**- Lo sé, por algo estás todas las noches en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora** –el rostro de Terry parecía por fin relajarse y lo miraba de soslayo admirando el fino perfil del rubio, era precioso, atractivo, no podía negarlo, por algo lo había notado desde hacía unas semanas-. **Dime una cosa Albert ¿exactamente que es lo que te trae aquí?**

**- Ya te lo dije, eres tú. La obra, el guión, la escenografía ayuda mucho, pero eres tú el que me trae todas las noches aquí **–demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que se había descubierto por si solo-. **Perdón si te hago sentirte extraño.**

**- Bueno, no lo calificaría como extraño, pero en realidad me gusta como lo dices **–sonreía mientras apoyaba su cara sobre sus palmas de las manos-. **La verdad te había notado desde hacía semanas y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no te acercabas a mi camerino?**

El rubio respiraba con tranquilidad mientras abría sus ojos y lo veía algo cansado y pensaba que tal vez esa charla era demasiado aburrida.

**- No quería importunarte y la verdad no me daban ganas de empujarme con todas las damas que se arremolinan a fuera de tu puerta **–reía.

**- Eso es cierto, es incómodo y a veces molesto, pero pues a veces es necesario venderles una imagen y tratar de que la compren.**

**- Tienes razón **–se reía porque nunca pensó que comparara su éxito con una compra-venta-. **Eres muy original en compararte así.**

**- Es que a veces me siento así **–Terry se puso de pie y fue hasta él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, en realidad quería sentir su piel una vez más-. **Espera aquí, voy a prender el reflector principal y verás lo que se siente.**

**- Esta bien **–Albert miraba como se alejaba Terry de él sintiendo el roce de su masculina mano bajo la de él.

En tanto Terry subía hasta los proyectores y prendía tres de ellos enfocándolos directamente hacia donde estaba parado el rubio, podía ver lo impresionante que se veía bajo la luz de los proyectores, realmente era precioso.

En ese instante una corriente eléctrica atravesó por su cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de besar esos labios, de tocar y acariciar su piel, ya había decidido, ese hombre sería para él.

**- ¿Qué te parece?** –le decía Terry mientras bajaba y llegaba hasta él, quedándose a su espalda, el rubio al oírlo hablar volteó su rostro y el actor le dijo con convicción-. **No voltees mira hacia delante, solo escúchame y contestare.**

**- Bien, aunque aún no entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga.**

**- no te preocupes, solo concéntrate en lo que te pregunto** –el rubio asintió y volvió sus ojos hacia el frente donde solo estaba el telón abajo-. **¿Te gusta la luz que te cubre?**

**- Se siente bien, parece como si me protegiera de algo.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?** –Terry se iba a cercando poco a poco a la espalda del rubio.

**- Me siento bien, como liberado, como fuerte, como si este escenario fuera mi campo de fuerza** –Albert sonreía pues sentía mucho mas cerca la voz del moreno.

**- Cierra los ojos** –el rubio así lo hizo y espero tranquilo-. **¿Qué sientes?** –susurró tras su oreja y el rubio se estremeció al sentir el aliento calido de Terry.

**- Me… me siento nervioso** –le contestó estremecido.

Terry posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Albert acariciándolo con suavidad, escuchando el sonido que provocaba la prenda, el rubio se dejaba hacer pues realmente quería que lo siguiera haciendo, quería que lo tocara, sentía las manos de Terry acariciar sus brazos suave pero a la vez firmemente, sentía su aliento chocar contra su cuello y eso hacía que sus sentidos despertaran.

**- ¿Te gusta como se siente?** –preguntó el moreno al momento que pegaba sus labios en su cuello, sintiendo el estremecimiento del rubio y eso lo complacía de sobre manera.

**- Siihh** –el rubio arrastró y susurró la contestación, en tanto echaba para atrás su cabeza apoyándola sobre uno de los hombros de Terry permitiéndole a la vez un acceso mas completo a su cuello.

Terry pasaba sus manos por el pecho del rubio desabrochando poco a poco los cuatro primero botones, en tanto sus labios no resistieron la tentación de besarle el cuello, primero rozaba con sus labios aquella piel tan suave, desprovista totalmente de vello, solo lo acariciaba con sus labios, no quería que se acabara tan pronto aquello, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

**- ¿Qué sientes?** –Volvió a preguntar el actor mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa de Albert y comenzaba a acariciarlo de una forma más sensual, pasando sus dedos por sus pezones que estaban erectos por el contacto de sus manos, el actor los apretaba y los pellizcaba suavemente en tanto jugaba con ellos a la vez-. **¿Qué sientes?**- volvió a preguntar Terry sin separarse un milímetro de su cuello.

La respiración de Albert cada vez se entrecortaba sintiendo contra él, el cuerpo totalmente pegado de Terry a su espalda, sintiendo aquel bulto que se apretaba contra sus glúteos.

**- Siento… siento que me quedo sin fuerzas** –Albert cerraba sus ojos solo sintiendo el roce de las manos y de los labios de Terry contra su cuerpo.

**- Mmmm… no** **Albert ¿Qué sientes?** –eso no era lo que quería escuchar de la voz del rubio-. **¿Dime lo que de verdad sientes?** –Terry seguía torturando al rubio con aquellas caricias.

**- Te****… te siento a tihh** –Albert respiraba agitado, cuando Terry oyó aquello lo volteó de pronto penetrando su boca lo mas profundo que podía, enredando sus lenguas con vehemencia, los brazos del rubio se enredaron alrededor del cuello del actor mientras sus manos estrujaban su cabello en tanto sus dedos se enredaban en este.

Terry no dejaba de besarlo, de abrazarlo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de aquello, Albert poco a poco posó sus manos sobre el agitado pecho del actor en tanto le desabrochaba la camisa con una mano y la otra la llevaba directamente al ziper de su pantalón, Terry sentía los dedos delgados recorrerle su pecho, el también bajo una mano desabrochando por completo el pantalón del rubio dejándolo caer del todo, por un momento lo miró de arriba abajo notando la gran erección que se escondía bajo aquellos boxers que se ajustaban deliciosamente a sus caderas, Albert ante aquella mirada penetrante y casi lujuriosa sonrió de medio lado haciéndose un poco mas para atrás hasta chocar con la mesa que estaba al centro del escenario y sin más le dijo…

**- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? **-Albert sentía la mirada de Terry y eso le hacía que se estremeciera de tan solo saberlo.

**- Bastante **–fue lo que contestó el actor acercándose a él y tomándolo de la cintura para volver inmediatamente a besarlo de aquella forma casi salvaje-. **Tienes un cuerpo realmente increíble y me gusta mucho** –hablo contra sus labios cuando terminó aquel beso asfixiante, pasando su rodilla por en medio de las piernas del rubio, rozando con toda intensión el miembro erecto de Albert, éste comenzó a gemir casi en silencio, aguantándose las ganas casi de alzar la voz, aferrándose con sus dedos a los hombros del moreno-. **No te contengas, quiero escucharte **–le decía Terry mientras se dedicaba a recorrer con su lengua, el cuello del rubio, lamiéndolo, succionándolo suavemente, no quería tampoco marcar esa perfecta piel, saboreando cada rincón que ese cuerpo le ofrecía.

Albert comenzó a gemir un poco mas, audible solo para el oído del actor, realmente Terry no podía soportar mucho, ya que su erección era ya casi dolorosa, quería tener bajo su cuerpo a ese hombre, quería sentirlo y recorrer cada parte de éste, su aroma lo volvía loco, era todo lo que había deseado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, sin más quitó de su camino la última prenda que le estorbaba para por fin tenerlo completamente desnudo ante él.

Terry comenzó a descender hasta su pecho llegando directamente a atrapar entre sus dientes sus pezones pálidos, jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos y succionando fuertemente, ya no podía detenerse, hacia tiempo que sus sentidos estaban perdidos, la lengua de Terry recorría su abdomen finamente marcado, sus manos acariciaban y apretaban sus muslos, llevó su boca hasta uno de ellos mordiéndolo mientras escuchaba como gemía el rubio, esto lo encendía de sobremanera, llevó su lengua directamente hasta sus testículos, degustándolos fervientemente, una de sus manos tomó por completo la erección de Albert masturbándolo, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo casi doloroso para el rubio, gemía y jadeaba, sentía como el aire casi le faltaba, su pecho se comprimía de lo mucho que se estaba aguantando.

De pronto, Terry subió hasta la altura de su miembro que sostenía con algo de fuerza metiéndolo a su boca, dándole lamidas, recorriéndolo con su lengua dentro de su boca de arriba abajo, succionando la punta hasta hacerlo realmente gemir en alto.

**- ahhh… ahhh… Terry, ya no puedo mas** –Albert se movía dentro del moreno suavemente, en tanto el actor hacía que el rubio le lamiera dos de sus dedos, Terry jugaba con sus dedos dentro de la boca del rubio y éste lo hacía con verdadera devoción, sabía lo que seguía y no podía esperar mas a eso.

Terry retiró los dedos de la boca del rubio y los dirigió directamente a su entrada que claramente palpitaba de excitación, comenzó acariciando aquella parte aterciopelada para después introducir poco a poco uno de sus dedos, era apretada aquella entrada y con dificultad penetró aquella zona, no sin antes apoderarse de sus labios besándolo, sabía que le estaba doliendo pero ya no podía parar, Terry penetro con un segundo y luego un tercer dedo dilatándolo tanto como podía, metía y sacaba sus dedos jugando dentro de aquella apretada húmeda cavidad, pronto se dio cuenta de que finalmente parecía ya no hacer presión del todo, estaba listo para recibirlo y Albert no podía contener ya mas sus ganas.

Albert como pudo lo miraba levantándose en sus codos mirándolo fijamente, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, Terry llegó a sus labios besándolo profundamente mientras mordía su labio inferior, Albert bajó el pantalón de Terry por completo junto con su prenda, sorprendiéndole que no llevaba ropa interior, Albert tomó el sexo de Terry devolviéndole el placer antes recibido, puso una rodilla sobre el suelo y comenzó a succionar el miembro del moreno, haciéndole gemir, Terry penetraba la boca de su ahora amante, el rubio lamía y succionaba acariciando sus testículos, besándolos y degustándolos

**- Para, para Albert, no quiero terminarlo aquí** –se retiró con cuidado de con el rubio volviendo a empotrarlo contra la mesa, Terry tomó su sexo y lo masajeó un poco mientras lo dirigía a la entrada del rubio-. **¿Estás listo?** –besó su cuello y Albert solo asintió.

Terry penetraba poco a poco a Albert y éste gemía, le dolía pero no se iba a detener lo quería dentro de él y el actor quería poseerlo por completo.

Por fin Terry estaba completamente dentro del rubio y se quedó sin moverse solo un poco mientras regresaba a besarlo, ahora un tanto remecido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

**- Ya… ya puedes** –Albert echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las primera arremetidas de parte de Terry, éste se movía al principio con muchas pautas, tocando aquel punto donde hacía estremecerse por completo, sentía como Albert se aferraba a sus brazos, gimiendo sin control, aquella estrechez lo estaba volviendo loco-. **Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh te… Terry.**

**- Vamos Albert, yo sé que estas a punto** –le decía Terry mientras embestía ahora si casi sin piedad aquel cuerpo perlado-. **Ahhh… Albert… ahhh… mmm…hazlo ohhh… Albert.**

**- No ohhh… ahhh… ahhh… contigohhh… juntos ahhh...** –el rubio a penas podía hilar palabras, estaba en su límite y no podía mas.

**- Esta bien Albert… juntos ahhh… ahhh **

Terry tomó el sexo del rubio masturbándolo al compás de sus embestidas haciendo que el rubio por fin descargara toda su simiente entre los dos cuerpos

**- ¡Por Dios! Terry ahhh...** –gimió y jadeo como nunca lo había hecho, se aferró fuertemente a los brazos fornidos y delineados de su amante enterrando sus uñas en ellos.

Cuando el rubio dejaba salir aquella sustancia blanquecina hizo que aquellas paredes se contrajeran al mismo tiempo haciendo que Terry se derramase por completo y con fuerza dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Albert… ¡Dios!**

Terry por fin terminó de depositar su simiente dentro del rubio para después desplomarse sobre aquel cuerpo aún vibrante por ese grandioso orgasmo conseguido por los dos.

Jamás en la vida se habían sentido así de cansados y satisfechos por completo, Terry sonreía en tanto Albert acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos como tratando de calmarlo, sus respiraciones se iban acompasando poco a poco, sus corazones latían casi ya normalmente y sus cuerpos simplemente se relajaban en su totalidad.

Y sin embargo los reflectores seguían alumbrándolos como si aquella fuera la máxima representación de una entrega total y sin condiciones.

**- Estoy realmente cansado Albert ¿te quedarás conmigo?** –lo miraba mientras sonreía de medio lado.

**- Claro que me quedaré contigo, ahora que te tengo** **no te voy a dejar ir** –sonreía mientras recogían sus ropas, sin embargo no escuchó nada por parte del moreno. Sabía lo que significaba ese silencio y su rostro se entristeció-. **Creo que es mejor que yo regrese a mi casa, tal vez tengas cosas que hacer.**

El rubio ya no lo miraba solo se dedicaba a acomodarse la ropa, lo que quería era irse lo mas rápido posible, en tanto veía como Terry subía a apagar los reflectores y le contestaba mientras lo hacía.

**- No tengo nada ****que hacer Albert** – el rubio parecía querer desaparecer de ahí y el moreno se dio cuenta de eso, así que bajo rápido llamándolo-. **Oye espera, espera solo un momento **–se acercó y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo voltear hacia él, fijando su mirada -. **¿Qué pasa? Es porque no te contesté ¿es eso?**

**- No te preocupes, solo déjame ir** –realmente quería desaparecer de la escena.

**- Dijiste que no me dejarías ir, es así tan ****fácil para ti** –buscaba su mirada.

Albert lo miró y toco su rostro sonriéndole.

**- No es ****fácil y no lo será, pero te quiero solo para mí.**

**- Albert, solo vayamos paso por paso** –tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo con sus pulgares.

**- Lo siento Terry pero creo que ****tú y yo nos acabamos de saltar todo el cortejo** –aquello realmente pareció un chiste pero esa era la realidad.

**- Tienes razón, sabes una cosa, no quiero dejarte ir, ****así que de una vez te digo, soy un hombre realmente celoso y posesivo y si te digo que te quiero conmigo es porque así es **–Terry roza sus labios y los besa suavemente.

**- Y a mi me gusta que seas así **–ahora Albert le devuelve el beso-. **Ahora cada obra que vea, ya no será lo mismo **–sonreía maliciosamente-. **Me recordara este momento cada vez que se baje el telón **–ahora si reía abrazado a Terry.

**- ¡Oh! ¿Es que ****tú no sabes lo que pasa detrás del telón?** –reía Terry mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y lo miraba irónicamente-. **Creo que tal vez tenga que enseñarte lo que pasa cuando baja el telón....**

Terry besa apasionadamente al rubio penetrando por completo su boca, demostrándole que le pertenece de ahora en adelante, pero al separarse, el actor simplemente le dice…

**- ¡Oh, Dios! Como me voy a divertir**

**- Terry Grandchester** –levantaba una ceja y lo miraba fijamente-. **Jamás me imaginé que fueras así.**

**- Ni te lo imaginas, ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa y tengo que mostrarte una vez más lo que hay detrás del telón.**

Los dos hombres ríen y ahora si caminan uno a lado del otro empezando una nueva vida, una nueva aventura, una nueva ilusión.

**Fin**


End file.
